Crossfire of hypnoses
by Master Goldenpaw
Summary: Cont... from a switch of the mind.


I have read the reviews sent by my readers. Apparently you would like sequel. As I thought of a good continuation, I decided to finish it. I hope you enjoy!

Qui-gon and Obi-wan were walking into town. The people were acting as casual as ever, but still there was the stillness that something else was here. Something that was hidden, a secret. 

Obi-wan was hungry. H slowed as he saw the different foods that were eye catching. Qui-gon kept an outlook and was side tracked by the mission, so he didn't notice Obi-wan disappear into the crowd.

Obi-wan was handing some credits when he noticed he had lost Qui-gon,

" Master?"

Obi-wan looked through out the streets. He was short compared to the Alderanians, so he went into a shop and stepped up to a ledge with a porch. Obi-wan looked out but saw nothing of Master Qui-gon.

"Great. That's all I need. No credits for a place to stay…"

Someone tapped on his left shoulder interrupting him.

"Excuse me sir, but I can share with you."

The little girl was in ragged clothes and was about the age of 10-11, about four years younger than Obi-wan.

"Sure."

He followed the young girl to an outside area with tents placed in a spread out format. The girl led him to her tent.

"It isn't the greatest of a place, but you can stay here until you find your friend."

"Thank you." 

Obi-wan replied giving a smile. His relief was let loose. Now he just had to find Qui-gon.

Meanwhile, Qui-gon had noticed his padawan's disappearance. The sky was becoming darker as the sun set making the sky red-orange. He knew that Obi-wan probably got shelter from the night's cool air. He stepped into the room, laid down on the bed, and went to sleep. 

* * *

The dawn rose the morning was crisp and Obi-wan was walking out. The little girl walked out behind him.

He turned," I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Tamara."

"I'm Obi-wan. Thank you for letting me stay. How can I repay you?"

Tamara gazed for a moment then gave a reply, "Can I help you friend your friend?"

"Ah, sure."

"Alright!" Tamara yelled out.

Qui-gon was already looking for Obi-wan on the streets, which were very crowded. 

"The ship. Maybe he'll go to the ship."

Qui-gon started out, when suddenly almost everyone around him went the opposite direction. Was it a ritual or some kind of special event? Apparently it wasn't that at all. He noticed there was some kind device on each person. Instead of finding Obi-wan, Qui-gon just blended with the crowd.

Obi-wan and Tamara walked into the city. Obi-wan noticed all the people were walking toward a large circle.

"Tamara, what's going on there?"

She hesitated then grabbed his arm and started to run, "I'll show you."

They ran into a back route leading in behind a city wall. 

"Come this way." Tamara whispered. Obi-wan followed. She led him to the circle where everyone was. They climbed on a Cary tree. When they reached close to the top, Obi-wan peered out an opening. He turned his head identifying all the people down below.

"There in a hypnoses state. It's so they can make them seem normal but still in control." Tamara said sadly.

"But why would they do that? Hold that thought, I think I see Qui-gon."

He squinted to look and see.

"It's him alright. Come on."

"Wait!"

Obi-wan stopped and looked at her.

"Don't go down there. If they catch you…"

"That's a big if. Now I have to get down there to Master!"

"I just want you to stay normal. That's why we stay out of the city."

Obi-wan dropped out of the tree, "When will it begin?"

"About ten more minuets."

"Good now here." He threw up a mirror. "Shine this at three minuets till." First taking a deep breath then she nodded in acceptance. He smiled in return and headed off.

Qui-gon had noticed what was going on. He tried to escape but missed the gate each time. He noticed Obi-wan swinging on a rope to his left. A relief went over him and he tried to make his way to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan put his feet on the wall slowing him-self to a stop and slid down. 

"Master, over here."

Qui-gon made his way through the crowd to Obi-wan.

"Took you while." Obi-wan said, "But no time now, we got to get out of here."

Obi-wan climbed up the rope followed by Qui-gon. 

They got to the top of the thin wall and started to walk across.

"So, how did you find me?" Qui-gon asked.

"Spotted you in a tree."

Obi-wan jumped down onto a lower wall. Then onto the ground. Tamara was already waiting.

"Who's this?"

"This is Tamara. Tamara meet Qui-gon Jinn."

They each shook hands.

"She helped me find you. Tamara also knows the city."

"That will be of some help. What's going on in there?"

Tamara began, "It started when the leader, Gamorin, wanted power of everything and everyone. He had experience in technology, which made him even more of a hard opponent. Then he came up with a hypnotic device. It made everyone want him for a leader. Well, here he is now controlling those people so he can keep his place."

Qui-gon looked back at the wall then turned back around, "Do you know of a way into the head building?"

"Sure!" Tamara said excitedly, "Follow me!"

They quickly went off to the City Hall.


End file.
